


A Short Walk on a Long Beach

by PipersLostChild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sweet, except that hint of angst that adds that much more fluff to it, im always tired, im tireed, its all fluff, pure fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipersLostChild/pseuds/PipersLostChild
Summary: What so you buy for the many who has everything?For the Deckerstar Networks valentines day collaboration.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95
Collections: TDN's 2020 Valenteam





	A Short Walk on a Long Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is just pure fluff. That's all it is. except that hint of angst i just cant not put in. Oh well. Its short sweet, and really really cute. Anyway have fun!  
> Thank you Mitashade for being my beta and collaborator on this project!

_The issue_ , Chloe Decker thought to herself, _is finding a gift for a man who has everything_ . Or at least everything he could ever want. She frowned lightly as she looked at the display case in front of her. Nothing was catching her eye. Nothing fit with what she wanted to say to him. She shook her head, leaving the fifth shop of the day. She knew her brows were probably furrowed together in a way her mom would chastise her for. _You’ll get wrinkles_ , she would say. Not that Chloe cared about that. She looked inside another shop, on a quieter street in downtown LA. 

_Why am I even doing this?_ She didn’t know. Lucifer could be an ass; at times it seemed he was a child masquerading as an adult. He never followed police procedures, and he had nearly got ten her fired on multiple occasions. But, she knew, he also cared deeply and personally, with an empathy that sometimes hurt to watch. And he kept giving her things; necklaces, bracelets, rings. He commonly treated her to lunch and made sure she had coffee in hand in the mornings. So, she wanted to give him something, too. _But what?_

It took three more shops before she found it. It was small, but sentimental, at least to her. And, hopefully, to him as well. As she drove home, she considered how to give it to him.   
  
–– 

  
She found the right moment nearly a month later.   
  
They strode together along the beach while the sunset flushed the sky with dramatic streaks of red, orange and purple. Luminous and breathtaking. _Just like Lucifer_ , she thought to herself, smiling lightly. She snuck a look at the dark-haired man who was walking beside her, quietly taking in the sunset as well.   
  
“I would love to be able to claim sunsets, but they were all Michael. He was the one who liked red. I always preferred yellow.” He shook his head. “But that is not why we are here, Detective. What did you want to talk about?” He smiled a too-wide grin, leaning forward onto the balls of his toes, head bowed down to look at her. 

She took a breath. “I asked you here because I wanted to give you something.”   
  
His grin grew impossibly wider. “A walk on a beach,” he interrupted, “–during the sunset, and a present on Valentine’s Day? _Detective_ , are you trying to tell me something?” His eyes narrowed teasingly.   
  
“Lucifer.” Her tone made the smile slip off his face. “You’ve given me so much. Together we’ve helped so many people, and I guess I wanted to give you something to, well, commemorate that. So, I got you this. It’s not much, but I thought you might like it.” She handed him the small box with a bow on it. 

He gently took it from her, his hands almost cradling the box. When she looked up at his face, she saw a hint of vulnerability there. As he opened the box, a small look of confusion flitted across his features.   
  
“May I ask what it is, Detective?” he said as he pulled out the chain with several charms on it. She smiled at his confusion.   
  
“It’s a charm bracelet,” she said, “with a charm representing every case we’ve solved together on it. It’s not much, but I thought it suited you.” The happiness that lit his face at those words made her heart swell. He looked surprised, like no one had ever thought of him that way.   
  
“No one’s ever given me something like this before, I– thank you, Detective. _Chloe_.” Then he gave her a bright smile, full of cheek and innuendo. “Maybe next year my present will involve a little red number? It would go _so_ well with your skin tone, Detective,” he said. 

Luckily, the warm light of the setting sun concealed her flushing face. “ _Lucifer!_ ” 


End file.
